


水中箭

by Violaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi
Summary: 我的每个墙头都要有一篇小孩摸索欲望
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, kagehina
Kudos: 7





	水中箭

「序章」

影山看着压在蜡烛型灯下的两张演出票，他没有听酒吧里正在演奏的爵士乐，日向给他点了牛奶酒，他正在疑惑那能不能喝。

“影、你看、那……”

日向凑过来对影山说了什么，但因为钢琴和萨克斯的声音正值高潮，所以他几乎没有听清他在说什么，他撇嘴问道：

“你在说什么？”

“我说……”

日向忽然贴近，影山被扑面而来的橙子鸡尾酒味袭击，调酒师用的果实一定是被太阳偏爱过的，不然他怎么会觉得有股暖意。黑狼的日向翔阳脸上泛着酒精熏出来的红色，他将嘴唇贴了过来，在他耳边说：

“我说、那个钢琴师好像高中的你。”

日向说话时，可疑的热度从他的脸上过渡到他的脸上，影山并没有喝酒，有别的什么代替酒精作用于他的身体，让他感到眩晕。日向拉开了一点距离，面对着他，继续说：

“他跟观众致谢的时候都面无表情，一弹钢琴就不一样了，脸上那种投入的表情跟你高一打球时的傻脸太像了。”

影山飞雄不悦地用手掌推开他的脸。

“打球时你的表情也没好到哪里去。”

“这就生气了吗，影山同学。”

“没有。”

“但我们高中的时候真的干了很多傻事吧。”

“啊……嗯。”

过去是无知无畏惹的祸，成年以前他们雀跃如鸟，常常因顽皮任性而摔出来的淤青是未成熟的杏的颜色，而他们在这种又涩又酸的青色中纯洁地追逐着性，尔后转变成一种在晚霞时分交汇融合般的深蓝与橙红。

THOUGHTCRIME - Disc1

“影、影山，快点。”

日向翔阳从他抱着的枕头下探出了脸，他汗湿的头发沾在有个新伤口的额头上，橙色的发梢上混着一些半干的血。现在他颧骨位置的皮肤也少见地在排球场之外的地方烧成了一片红，甚至蔓延到了耳根。 不用直接触碰就能在视觉上感受到他的身体有多热，就像血液已经沸腾了似的，纵然此时他全身上下只有一件短上衣。

“喂……”

由于没有得到回应，日向又催了催影山，他想抬腿踹一下他，但他被热度搞得一时忘了影山的腰正卡在他双腿之间，结果这动作害他把影山夹得更紧了。太近了，日向抓紧影山的枕头，手背上青色的血管鼓起，他又把脸遮住了。

影山终于看了一眼日向，此时他只能看见他的枕头边缘的一圈橙色头发。于是影山又把视线放回手机屏幕上，他撇嘴看着上面的文字，细细的眉毛皱起，神情像在经历一场必须合格的考试。

“急什么，呆け（boke）！”

他希望他的语气是平常他在球场上对日向说的那种，而实际上他的身体已经先一步做出了最真实的反应，他的耳垂泛红，他的膝盖顶着日向的屁股（而且因为日向刚刚的动作他们贴得更紧了），他试图拉开距离却无法移动，他小腿上的肌肉时不时轻颤着，皮肤上已经蒙了一层薄汗。

现下的情形非常奇特，任乌野排球部哪个成员来看都是：影山飞雄正在认真学习。有没有调查研究过考试时临时抱佛脚和做爱时临时抱佛脚之间的联系？如果有，影山飞雄属于能例证联系的那种，日向翔阳在他的床上滚烫如太阳，而他跪在他双腿之间，标志性地撇着嘴，露出十足困惑的表情，他还没有找到他的箭。

这必须要是一支足以射穿太阳的好箭。

「水中箭」

影山飞雄和日向翔阳建立特别关系以来，除了排球训练和彼此较劲以外，最常做的就是一起摸索如何处理性欲。起始点是一次合宿时，他们非常巧合地同时梦遗且一起冲向了厕所且完全不懂这是怎么一回事，以前在家他们只是神经大条地换一条裤子。这就是不听生理课的代价，高一才意识到性需求实在是太晚了，即使他们都是欲望几乎全给了排球的类型，人类的性欲同食欲、求知欲或胜负欲一样，是不得不满足的。后来他们像摸索如何配合排球一样摸索如何手淫，影山把这当身体管理，日向不想以后在合宿时丢脸和影响他打球，双赢。

在这件事上，他们也没有更好的对象了。偶尔他们会帮对方用手解决，他们觉得这样就能满足性欲，不用接吻、抚摸和结合，这些他们根本没想过，仿佛他们的出生只依靠了手淫。这显然是对性的一种小看，或者可以称其为无知者无畏，他们会付出代价的。

影山和日向开始尝试一些逾越自己对SEX的认知的事物的契机，是他们路过文学社的时候听到社员们在朗读情色文学。当时他们在社团活动室后的草坪上一起背英语单词，一开始他们并没有听懂文学社念的那些充满了隐晦暗喻的文段，甚至没有太注意到路过的学生对那些下流句子的嬉笑。某天，出现了令他们在意的文段朗诵。

先是日向。

“他有的地方像一匹离群的狼。然而却没见他一点儿有反叛的性格，一定是那人内向的能量不适应反抗、反叛吧。他适应什么呢?他那开朗透明的笑的谷底，沉淀着像锤子一般的忧郁之金，那木询厚实的手辈，像农家的椅子那样具有安稳感。(真想坐上去试试)……那细长的剑眉…双排纽深藏育西装可真合身。扭过身去时感到危险，竖起耳朵听时，优美而锐利的狼的动作。——那初见世面的酩酊。他表示不能喝酒时的标记是把手盖在杯子上；歪着脸俯着头装醉的时候，那一头光亮的头发立刻出现在限前。我感到心里产生了凶暴的心思：想伸出于去揪住他一把头发。真想让他的头发弄脏我的手哇。我的手突然想伸出去。”

这段是日向在背单词走神时注意到的，他并没有全部听明白，只模模糊糊听到了一些词语。大概是从离群的狼开始，他听到了细长的眉毛、扭过身去时感到危险、优美而锐利的动作……

日向突兀地想到做二传手时的影山，他在北川被队友冠以「球场上的国王」的称号，笼罩在独裁者的阴影之下。可这个独裁者到了乌野后，总能漂亮且精准地将球传到他的手中，在球场上格外安稳……

看到日向在发呆，影山抬手用书狠狠地敲了他的头，日向叫了一声，揉着脑袋向影山抱怨，当他看到影山柔顺的黑发时，他的手突然抬了起来。日向吓了一大跳，这是意料之外的动作，他蹦跳着起身跑了起来，在内心大喊着他刚刚不是想摸他的头发。影山一边骂着你又抢跑一边迅速起身，追了上去。

然后是影山。

“透过窗帐，霓虹灯的反光，像失火般映照着。烈焰映照中，浮起了一对盾牌，那是悠一男性特征十足的好看胸脯。碰巧夜晚的凉气，刺激了他过敏的皮肤，胸脯上好几处出现了寻麻疹似的点点红斑。少年呻吟着，一颗颗地亲吻着那些红斑。”

男性特征十足的好看胸脯？影山听到这里时撇嘴看向了文学社的活动室，他看到女高中生们围着桌子，在念一本书。可男性？好看胸脯？这内容令他感到疑惑，最近他在应付国文考试，所以对不能理解的句子总是很在意，他又听到红斑、少年和亲吻，他意识到这是两个男性，这令他眼角微敛，似乎下一秒就要歪头了，就像他总在大地和菅原面前做过的那样。

日向嘈杂的背书声在他耳边响起，影山的手掌蹭过草地，很痒，他想起他一次都没有亲过日向，尽管他们已经偶尔一起解决生理需求很久了，毕竟他们是高中生。可是，影山看向日向不断动着的浅色嘴唇，那里有发音糟糕的英语单词吐出，过了几秒，他觉得日向的嘴唇变红了，这是他的错觉，这错觉让他有种说不上来的急躁。

于是影山伸手捂住了日向的嘴，日向在他的手掌下发出唔唔的声音，像只被困的小狗在呜咽。几分钟后日向扳着他的手腕挣扎出来大喊你干什么，影山感觉的手自己被他的舌头舔到了，猛地收回了手。影山抓起自己的挎包，攥着拳头走了。日向追了上去，影山回头骂他呆子。

后来他们还零零碎碎听到过一些句子，最后一次是他们一起听到的。

“他们把过去爱抚过的许多青年中最美好的东西，都拉来放在让他们眼睛画出的悠一的裸体像旁。于是，梦幻的年轻人那模糊的裸体，那肉体的温软，那肉体释放出的香气，他的声音，他的接吻在屋里漂荡着。可他们的幻想，一放到悠一的裸像旁，就忽地留下羞耻后消失了。因为他们的美末摆脱个性的范围，而悠一的美则是蹂躏个性而闪闪发光的美。”

他们都饿了，把肉体当成了可以填饱肚子的肉，就不约而同地听到了这段饱含肉欲的朗诵。那天他们一起沉默了，但越是沉默，以往那些蛊惑过他们的句子就越是鲜明。

“悠一是个男的吧？影山。”

“啊，嗯，是的吧。”

第二天，影山和日向也是早早来到了体育馆门口，随后到来的田中和西谷在大吵，他们对女模的喜好难得有了分歧，但很快他们的话题就一致成了清水洁子。影山礼貌地打了招呼，日向和西谷则活力地撞在了一起。

田中似乎察觉到影山和日向之间的气氛有什么不对劲，但看他们是一起气喘吁吁地跑来体育馆，又觉得只是错觉了。

事实证明这并不是错觉，接下来的训练里两人都热血过头，把排球打得到处飞，要么就是接连配合失误，结果自然是双双被大地恐怖的表情吓到自觉去了休息区待机。

日向和影山坐在木地板上闲聊，讨论到问题的源头：文学社的朗诵。他们做了很多稀奇古怪完全不着边际的猜测。月岛靠在墙上正用脖子上的毛巾擦干净了脸，耳朵就被他们那些愚蠢的联想给污染了。几分钟后，影山和日向又开始争了，他们十指交叉推着对方的手，如果有獠牙，他们没准就是在对对方龇牙，但尾巴一定是在摇着的。不过在月岛看来他们只是在比谁更白痴罢了，他终于忍无可忍，抱起双臂，俯视着他们说：

“那是三岛由纪夫，单细胞们。”

旁边的山口喝够了运动饮料，仔细地盖好瓶盖，靠过来为自己的发小补充道：

“悠一，是禁色里的人物哦。”

“没必要告诉这两个笨蛋，山口。”

“抱歉，月月。”

月岛和山口走回排球场，西谷活力十足地接起旭的扣球，排球飞向月岛的方向，高个子的金发男孩伸手挡下球，抛了回去。月岛萤扶了一下眼镜，表情有些不满，却也继续投入到了球场的热度当中。

排球部的社团活动之后，月岛难得主动跟影山和日向交流，他问他们是在哪里看到的三岛由纪夫，是不是被什么描写影响了今天的训练，最后丢下了一句注意用脑过度。

月岛并不是在煽动影山和日向，但是他们同时被“影响到训练”击中了，他们抱着排球对视，严肃地一起点头，在脑海里一起决定了接下来的行程：

一起去影山的家解决麻烦的性需求。

初期他们正视性欲的时候，其实并不是一起解决的，只是他们两个太CHERRY BOY了，独自学习的道路上发生了各种状况，后来他们红着脸对对方说自己遇到了什么需要帮忙解决的问题的次数越来越多，结果渐渐地开始到对方家里去一起学习，再后来一些言语教不会的东西就直接上手，不知不觉他们就开始一起解决了，但大部分时间还是在家自己降服起立的蘑菇。

一路上他们没有说太多的话，日向打电话跟妈妈说明情况，安慰了一下小夏，之后他们之间就只有日向推着自行车的声音了。

刚到影山的卧室的时候，日向也许是想吓唬影山，或是别的什么，突然凑过去亲他。换做其他正在恋爱的高中生，大约已经在练习舌吻了。可这是影山飞雄，惊奇地让队友成了男友一样的存在却不自知的影山飞雄，他直接用头撞上了日向翔阳，力度大到在对方额头上留下了一个渗血的肿起。这举动像是只做炮友不要爱情，但你还是不要指望影山飞雄会想到这一层了。

“你、你干什么啊！boke！”

如同在球场上产生分歧的每一次，他们立刻就毫无顾虑地大声吵了起来，内容无非是孩子气的争强，不同的是，这次他们在把对方的衣服抓得乱七八糟露出一大片肩膀和胸口的时候，他们打的赌变了：

“什么干什么，影山同学！你是不会吧，小学生吗？接、接吻都不敢，SEX方面的东西肯定什么都做不来吧！我赌十个咖喱肉包。”

虽然日向握紧拳头一副气势汹汹的样子，但是语气里却有些逞强，他抬脸看着影山等他承认。SEX这个词他用得太少了，他局促不安，在内心用自己是受了文学社的朗诵的影响来平静自己的害羞。

“基、基本的我当然会！只要参考一下同性之间的Se、Sex经验，我现在就可以和你做！”

影山也气势汹汹地回击，而话一落他们就对上了视线，很耀眼也很糟糕，双方的眼里都没有了攻击性，变成了一种一起无声地喘着气、像要一点点被对方吸引过去的气氛，在这种气氛里，要抵抗住脱掉衣服的诱惑是很困难的，即使是影山飞雄和日向翔阳。现在他们的身体上，哪个部分没有在起伏？他们不受控制地慢慢靠近对方，几乎是同时滚动了喉结，下一秒他们移开视线，不约而同地互相扒掉对方的衣服，急躁得就像他们以彼此为食，且永恒地感到饥饿。

这是年龄里的热烈时节，影山抓着日向，有些粗鲁地把他扔上床，床上的排球从枕头旁滚落到地毯上，这只经常被影山抛接的球——或许是他真正的爱情，角度极佳地正对着贴在一起的两人，像是要冷静地目睹完这场偷情的全过程。

接着影山和日向仍没有接吻，但不影响他们烫伤对方亦愉悦对方，与在排球比赛中别无二致。当日向身上只剩一件被撩起一半而露出大半片腰的黑色短上衣而影山只穿着他跑步时穿的蓝色运动短裤的时候，亲吻和抚摸已经足够多，最后一步到了：影山飞雄，面临挂科危机。

“影、影山，快点。”

日向翔阳从他抱着的枕头下探出了脸，他汗湿的头发沾在有个新伤口的额头上，橙色的发梢上混着一些半干的血。现在他颧骨位置的皮肤也少见地在排球场之外的地方烧成了一片红，甚至蔓延到了耳根。 不用直接触碰就能在视觉上感受到他的身体有多热，就像血液已经沸腾了似的，纵然此时他全身上下只有一件短上衣。

“喂……”

由于没有得到回应，日向又催了催影山，他想抬腿踹一下他，但他被热度搞得一时忘了影山的腰正卡在他双腿之间，结果这动作害他把影山夹得更紧了。太近了，日向抓紧影山的枕头，手背上青色的血管鼓起，他又把脸遮住了。

影山终于看了一眼日向，此时他只能看见他的枕头边缘的一圈橙色头发。于是影山又把视线放回手机屏幕上，他撇嘴看着上面的文字，细细的眉毛皱起，神情像在经历一场必须合格的考试。

“急什么，呆け（boke）！”

他希望他的语气是平常他在球场上对日向说的那种，而实际上他的身体已经先一步做出了最真实的反应，他的耳垂泛红，他的膝盖顶着日向的屁股（而且因为日向刚刚的动作他们贴得更紧了），他试图拉开距离却无法移动，他小腿上的肌肉时不时轻颤着，皮肤上已经蒙了一层薄汗。

现下的情形非常奇特，任乌野排球部哪个成员来看都是：影山飞雄正在认真学习。有没有调查研究过考试时临时抱佛脚和做爱时临时抱佛脚之间的联系？如果有，影山飞雄属于能例证联系的那种，日向翔阳在他的床上滚烫如太阳，而他跪在他双腿之间，标志性地撇着嘴，露出十足困惑的表情，他还没有找到他的箭。

这必须要是一支足以射穿太阳的好箭。

看着手机资料上的描述的避孕套的用法，影山想起了以前那次文化祭，当时他捡到了一个贴了避孕套的排球，且没有认出来，在全排球社成员面前暴露了自己对性的无知。

避孕套烟雾弹造成了很多事故，有人向校方反映情况，然后那被公布是推理社和文学社联合办的文化祭活动，因为用的是避孕套包装的软糖，且两个社团都能言善辩，所以校方并没有做出扰乱秩序的处罚。在这些事故中，影山飞雄应该庆幸排球社当天默契地在加练，他没有在教室里，虽然他也在排球社制造出了混乱。

现在，影山飞雄在想，如果那个避孕套现在就在他的口袋里，且里面装的不是软糖……

“影山。”

日向闷闷的声音传来。

“都说了再等一下。”

影山的回答中有股十分不确切的味道，日向敏锐地捕捉到了，他转头，下巴抵在抱着枕头的手臂上，这回他的声音有些咬牙切齿。

“还要等你把知识要点列好吗！”

“什、”

在这打断欲望的空隙之中，影山飞雄感觉自己的脑子里有潮水咆哮，日向翔阳则感觉自己被火焰包裹，这就是冲动的后果，他们在深掘未知领域，仿佛王与后在开拓疆土，可他们尚且青涩，只会尝到苦头。

日向丢开枕头捡起地上的排球，用力把排球按在影山胸口，球的表面紧贴他的皮肤，心脏的跳动的存在感被放大，影山反而冷静了下来。显然他的天才之处不仅仅是二传，在SEX上也天赋异禀，第一次尝试就得到了无声的“你干脆去和球做吧”这样的回应。

“我去洗澡……”

“我也去。”

两人同时默许了局面的改变，但已经被点燃的火是不会轻易熄灭的。日向起身的时候屁股被同时起身的影山撞到了，此时他们都还半勃着，他浑身一抖，顿时有种想要率先逃去浴室的想法。

身体先一步行动了。

下一秒被影山抓住了手。

“一起。”

在这种境况中，他们忽然不争吵了，就好像终于注意到了平常他们之间的打闹中有多少密切的肢体接触。日向没有甩开影山，影山也没有大骂日向抢跑。或许他们天真地以为平静下来就可以平静自身的诉求，孩子就是孩子，会以为花洒的水可以浇灭火。

如果平日里水火不容的两个人想要做爱，那他们就只能靠彼此浇灭欲望。

“刚刚……对不起……”

影山率先脱掉了衣服，然后打开花洒。

“你发烧了吗影山，在跟我道歉？”

日向终于笑了，即使是个很小的笑容。

“别得寸进尺，呆子，再说你才是烧得更厉害的那个吧？”

“……”

“……”

“过来吧。”

日向走过去，他们面对面站在水流旁，接着不等日向问影山怎么了，影山就一言不发的握住了他的性器，用他们一起摸索出来的技巧为他疏解欲望。

“等、”

“别乱动。”

水流淌过他们的身体，这水浇不灭这火，只因这两只漆黑的乌鸦身处没人能够闯入的洁白的世界。在他们两人的规则之中，性并不羞耻，那现在他们处处泛红的身体是因为什么原因？

最终影山带给了他无法压制的喘气声，日向不受控制地下落，大腿颤抖着，即使他抓着影山的手臂，他的膝盖也落在了流淌着温水的地板上。简直就像战栗不已后的下跪，他想，这种充斥着逾矩的快乐的战栗，要用十倍的份量压过他。

还在喘着气的日向翔阳伸手抓住影山飞雄的头发，猛地将他往下拽，意图在这不平衡的姿势之中亲上他……他们确实亲到了，但下一刻他就被落下来的大他一圈的影山的身体压倒在了浴室的地板上，溅起了地板上从花洒里流出的水。这下他们双双坠落，没有胜负可分了。而那水花，此刻在两人的对视后的再度亲吻之后，无异于坠入爱河后的水花。

那支箭就在这条河中。在他们理解爱之前就出现了，甚至在他们还只有弓的时候。

FIN

是个系列，还有三篇，食用愉快——


End file.
